Devices with wireless communication interfaces may communicate with one another using a common protocol. Many protocols such as Bluetooth, Zigbee, and so forth may utilize a link establishment process during which two or more devices are “paired” or “bonded” to one another. Traditionally, initiating this link establishment process involves a series of actions on the part of the user, such as pressing a particular button for a period of time, starting a discovery process, and so forth. These actions may be inconvenient to the user and may result in an adverse user experience.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.